


I Wanna Wake Up, With Your Weight My By Side.

by LittleRedRuby



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Anon left me this prompt: For a prompts idea, some kind of sick fic. Like one of them has the flu or something and the other one just wants to help by doing stuff because they are worried. But the sick one just wants to cuddle.





	I Wanna Wake Up, With Your Weight My By Side.

It's been raining the whole week. 

Summer is fast approaching and it has been raining the whole fucking week. 

Cris already hates the winter, so having to endure this unstable weather in spring it's annoying as fuck to say the least. And the worst part? Her nose has been running since yesterday. She didn't think to bring an umbrella because in the morning she was almost dying on how hot it was outside and suddenly, after classes where over she had to run to the subway under the pouring rain. 

It also didn't help that she wanted to check the "kissing under the rain" fantasy of her list and Joana was very much into the idea. 

"It's dramatic, and super gay, let's do it" 

It was a nice memory to hold on to while she could feel herself turn into an incubus of germs. 

"That's karma for lying to not go to Zaorejas" said Dani when this morning when her whole body was sore and she couldn't stop coughing all night, barely getting a few hours of sleep. 

"Fuck you" 

"Don't insult me, otherwise I will tell them you lied about that" 

"Fine, just leave me alone" 

He left laughing, Cris could hear his voice explaining their parents why she was still in bed, a few minutes later her mother came rushing in, thermometer in hand and a worried expression on her face. 

After a few minutes of fussing over Cris, she says "you are running a slight fever, I'll call the school and tell them you are staying at home" 

And Cris wanted to cry, she wouldn't see Joana today, the world sucked, climate change was a fucking bitch, and she just wanted to curl up on her bed and die. 

Her mom left her cold medicine on her night stand and with a parting kiss on the forehead she was left completely alone. Everyone else would get the chance to live their normal lives, while she was going to die, on this bed, all alone, and no one would remember her anymore.

She texts Joana. 

"I'm really fucking sick :(" 

"I'm not"

"Asshole, if I die on this bed I know for sure you won't cry for me" 

"I'll write a beautiful speech for your funeral" that made Cris laugh, which turned into a coughing fit that left her breathless.

"Don't make me laugh, laughing hurts right now" 

"So you aren't coming to class?"

"No, everyone already left and I only have this cold medicine to keep me company" 

"I'll be there in a few" 

She wouldn't protest to that. 

* 

About an hour passes while Cris goes in and out of sleep, waking herself up in coughing fits and sneezes. 

And then finally, the doorbell rings. 

She drags her body out of bed and with shaky legs stands up, the idea of seeing Joana's kissable face moves her forward, giving her enough energy to get to the door. 

And when she opens the door she feels like she is seeing an angel. 

Wearing all black and with that mischievous smile of hers but still an angel. 

She throws herself at Joana and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Careful! I brought you something" 

Joana's words sound muffled, most likely because Cris' congestion is so severe and it's fucking up her hearing. But even still, Joana wraps her free arm around Cris' waist and kisses her forehead. 

"Holy shit you are burning up, let's get you inside" 

Careful not to drop what she has on her hand, Joana takes her inside, leaving whatever she has on the plastic bag on the floor while she takes Cris and tucks her on the bed. 

When she moves to leave, Cris grabs her arm.

"Don't leeeaaaaveeee" 

"Cris come on, I promise you'll feel better" 

She pouts, and Joana laughs. Cris keeps tugging at her arm until Joana falls on her, laughing while Cris just buries her face on her neck once again. 

"You are impossible" Joana says while trying to move away, but Cris holds fast and doesnt let her.

"This is nice" she responds, sighing the words out.

"I brought you a lemon tea my mom makes me when I get sick, I'll make you feel better" 

"Does it involve you moving from this bed and leaving me all alone while I am convalescent?"

"I mean...yeah, I gotta warm it up" 

"I don't want it" 

"Oh my god" 

"This might be my last day on this earth Joana, I rather spend my last moments on this bed with you" 

"You aren't going to die Cris, and besides, I can't kiss you while you are a walking germ farm" 

"That's...that's true, you are so smart" 

* 

By Joana's orders, Cris stays in bed, under more covers than usual, her face barely visible by the mess of pillows and tangled sheets. Her hair must be a mess, how did she even allow Joana to see her like this? 

She can hear her messing around in the kitchen, the clinking of clutery, how she opens and closes cabinets in quick succession until the finally finds what she is looking for. It reminds Cris of they days they spent together, of Cris making her shitty oregano toast and Joana doing the valiant effort of eating them before giving up and making breakfast herself. 

After a while, Joana enters once again, this time not only carrying a tray with the tea she promised but also a bowl filled with water and a small towel.

"Sit up and drink this" 

Cris follows suit, her eyes feel like they are burning and her limbs feel heavy, but slowly she takes the cup from the tray, taking a sip while Joana sets down the tray and goes about the room, tidying up Cris' mess. 

"Joana...Jooooaana...Joanaaaa"

"What?"

"I want I hug" 

"I'll give you as many as you want if you finish that"

Cris almost chokes drinking the whole thing.

"You are such a mess oh my god, stop!" Joana rushes towards her and Cris sees her opportunity. Putting the cup down, she grabs her, and pulls her as hard as her weak arms can, Joana falls once again over her. 

"You get needy when you are sick" Joana says while she sits up, moving Cris' messy hair away from her face to see her properly. 

Cris' feels her cheeks are redder than usual, and knows it's more because of the fever than about her. Not that Joana doesn't make her blush constantly but right now, everything feels too hot and too cold and she just wants this to be over.

She must look dreadful.

"I look like shit, don't I?" Cris says, in a voice so soft and nasally for the congestion that Joana feels her own heart shrink. 

"A little bit, you are still gorgeous though" 

And when Joana takes the towel, sinks it in the bowl of water and places it on her forehead, Cris feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest. 

"I love you so much Joana"

"Love you too little frog"

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer to finish than usual but I loved writing from Cris' POV, hope u guys like it. Tittle from the Crisana anthem Hurricanes by Dido. 
> 
> Like always, leave a comment and tell me what your think! Also, follow me on either Twitter (MisandristDiana) or tumblr (biwitchofthewest) for prompts.


End file.
